The invention relates generally to the mounting of marine propulsion devices in boat hulls.
More particularly, the invention relates to the mounting of marine propulsion devices which extend through the bottom of a hull of a boat, such as a sailboat.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,254 issued June 22, 1965.